1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for synchronization in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices are now capable of various types of data communication functions as well as voice communication. As networks having improved data rates continue to develop, users are provided with a variety of information regardless of time or place. The users check the provided information, generate new information, and provide the generated new information to counterparts.
An electronic device, for example, a mobile device or user equipment like a cellular phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), may include various applications. For example, the electronic device may receive in real time a message delivered from a counterpart (for example, a server) connected with a network through an application that provides a service such as an e-mail, a Social Network Service (SNS), Instant Messaging (IM), or the like. Each application may provide a push service for real-time information. The electronic device may transmit a new message associated with the received message to the counterpart.
According to existing technologies, an electronic device needs to periodically communicate with an external device (for example, a server) to be able to deliver in real time data received from various applications (for example, an e-mail application, an SNS application, a messenger application, an IM application, and so forth). For example, there are various applications causing the electronic device to communicate with a server in periods predefined for each application to transmit or receive a message associated with each application. Since a predefined period differs from application to application, communication connections performed by the electronic device and the external device continuously occurs.
For example, there may be an SNS application being accessed by a user and a messenger application being executed by the user's device due to an additional operation. The electronic device needs to maintain communication connection for the SNS application and communication connection for the messenger application to receive a message or messages from the counterpart. Each communication connection occurs in periods which differ from application to application, and may occur with different external devices (e.g. different server causing the electronic device to continuously perform operations for communication connection. As a result, power consumption occurs in the electronic device, hindering efficient use with a limited battery capacity of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.